


(Dis)comfort

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, Menstruation, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Reader is bogged down by her period, but Bill is there to help.





	(Dis)comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was some self indulgent nonsense because I too just started my period and only want to cuddle Bill Weasley. If you look at the HPHM page, anyone can see that I’ve been churning out an excessive amount of content, but I just can’t stop. Also, I wrote this on the basis that students can enter other common rooms if invited by a member of that house. Enjoy!

You woke up early; too early for a Saturday. Your clock read 8 AM. You wondered why you woke up so early before it hit you. Your period had started. You groaned before getting out of bed and shuffling to the bathroom. Unable to go back to sleep, you decided to get dressed and go eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

Since it was the weekend, the Hall was sparse with students. It wasn’t a Hogsmeade weekend, so everyone was confined to campus for the next two days. You would start feeling awful soon and wouldn’t be up to an adventure anyway. 

You were the only student sitting at the Slytherin table. You didn’t mind; it was hard for you to make conversation before breakfast. You quietly ate you meal, thinking about your homework and this year’s Cursed Vault.

“Morning (Y/N).” You didn’t have to turn around to know it was your boyfriend Bill.

You smiled despite what you were feeling. “Morning Bill. Have a seat if you want.”

He sat down next to you with his own plate of food. “You’re never up this early.”

“And you are?”

“I have too much work to sleep in.”

“If if was up to me I’d still be in bed. My period woke me up.”

“I’m sorry, babe. Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just gonna take a Pepperup Potion and hang out in my dorm until the steam stops coming out of my ears. Maybe I’ll get some work done, too.”

“Do you want to do work together in the library? I don’t mind steam from the ears.”

You laughed. “Sure. Meet you there in an hour?”

“Sounds like a date.”

-  
You took the Pepperup Potion, packed up your work, and made your way to the library. No one was even around to see the steam coming from your ears. While you were feeling a little sweaty, you were definitely on your way to feeling better.

You and Bill found a quiet table in the back so you could focus without being laughed at. You had to do some readings for Potions and Transfiguration. Unfortunately, the steam had other plans. It fogged up your area so bad that you and Bill were coughing and couldn’t see your papers and books.

You sighed. “This day sucks. Do you wanna just hang out in the Slytherin common room?”

“Whatever makes you feel better, honey.”

“You’re the best, Bill Weasley.” You both walked hand in hand to your common room. You made a beeline for the first couch you saw and collapsed on it.

“You’re so lucky you don’t get periods.” You buried your face into a pillow.

“I can sympathize. All you girls get yours at the same time; it’s a little scary.” You threw the pillow in his face. “Hey!”

“Shh. Headache.” You rested your head in his lap. “You’re so comfy.” Bill squeezed your hand before stroking your hair.

“Take it easy (Y/N). You never do.”

“Mmm.”

You felt Bill jolt in his seat. “Wait a second, am I even allowed in here? Will I get in trouble or something

“It’s fine. You covered your ears when I said the password and you can’t get into my dorm or anything. I just wanna cuddle.”

“That is something I can do.”

“Besides, we’ve broken so many rules at this point, what’s another?” You felt yourself babbling into fatigue as Bill spooned you. “So tired, wow.”

“You deserve some rest.”

“I could use the sleep,” you mumbled.

“Ah yes, well enjoy ‘the sleep’ (Y/N).” 

“You must really like me to be spooning me with steam coming out of my ears.”

“You could say that, love.” Bill kissed your forehead, the last thing you remembered before drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
